A Different Me
by StarAngel148
Summary: Quinn makes a play to win Sam back by enticing his geeky minded self. Dressing up invovled. One-shot. Post- The Comeback  2x13


**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. If I did, Sam would still be with Quinn, not Slutana.**

**A/N: I know the concept for this story is a little corny, but it I can't write another Sam/Quinn until I get this out of my head. All Na'vi translations were taken from . This is one of many version I will eventually write of how Quinn fights to get Sam back. The next fic should be the second part of my Forwood Pretty Reckless inspired series- which I am now expanding to four parts (Just Tonight- already out, Miss Nothing- in progress, Make Me Wanna Die- not yet started, and You-not yet started) and afterwards I'm going to start a Gleeathon- atleast 5 Sam/Quinn and Kurt/Blaine fics in a row. The Forwood series will be concluded after then. Anyway, enjoy! Remember to read and review. Expect Forwood next week with Glee the week after.**

**A Different Me**

The pain of losing Sam doesn't hit her instantaneously. In fact, she's in shock the rest of the school day and it doesn't full hit her until she enters her bedroom. Then, suddenly, it's as if she can't breathe and she curls up into a ball and refuses to leave her room for the rest of the day. She spends the weekend moping around her house and singing- though mostly crying- Air Supply songs in the shower. She sleeps with his Avatar sweatshirt- which she stole and will refuse knowledge of in order to avoid having to give it back- cuddled to her chest.

Sunday evening, after her mother forces her to leave her room, she comes to the realization that she needs to win Sam back from the slutty grasp of Santana. She scarfs down dinner and retreats to her room to think up a plan. Sam made a play for her heart and now she needs to do the same to win his back.

_Monday- Supergirl_

The costume is itchy, the skirt too short, she's concerned about her midriff shirt showing her stretch marks prominently, the cape get tangled easily in everything, and she feels uncomfortable with the stares and scathing remarks, but over all she thinks she pulls it off successfully. Sam loves comic books after all.

She marches into McKinley High on Monday morning and attempts to avoid the gawking, the snickering, the leers, the glares and the various boys that have suddenly developed a pension for running into their lockers. She heads in the direction of Sam's locker and strikes the iconic hands on hips Supergirl pose when she sees him there.

It takes him two second to feel the heat of her stare on his back and turn around.

"Holy Crap."

The words slip out of his mouth without his knowledge. His mouth is gaping open and she takes pride in the fact that he's speechless.

"Hello Sam." She struts over, her leather boots squeaking on the tiles and the cape swishing as she walks. "How was your weekend?"

He's still unresponsive and she inwardly squeals. At least he's still attracted to her. She smiles at him.

"So, I'm looking forward to Glee Club today. I'm think of suggesting a movie-themed song week to Mr. Shue. I have a French exam first period that I'm not too thrilled about."

"I'm dreaming. That's it! I'm in bed, asleep." He mumbles.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow.

"You've dreamt of me in a Supergirl costume before?"

"Yes." He stutters out before he can censor himself.

She smirks.

"Really Sam. Consider this a dream come true."

That seems to snap him out of his stupor.

"What are you doing Quinn?"

He's trying to be stern and although his mouth is set in a straight line, she notices his eyes keep flickering off her own and scanning her body. Sam, even in the guise of uber-hot teenage boy, is still a geek at heart and she knew exactly which string to pull to get them talking again.

"Sam…"

Santana's suddenly there- pushing her into the lockers and sneering at her. She watches her nemesis grab Sam by the hair and proceed to slobber all over him under the pretense of a good morning kiss. After minutes of standing there, shifting from side to side and waiting for them to separate, Sam gently extracts himself from Santana's hold.

"How pathetic." Santana scoffs. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror? Guess you never really lost the baby weight and the stretch marks are disgusting to look at."

She wants to fire back that Sam had no problem checking her out seconds ago, but she refrains. Instead she rolls her eyes.

"Good morning Santana. Nice to see you so peppy this morning." She says sarcastically.

The girl doesn't return the greeting, instead she grabs Sam's hand and throws Quinn one last glare before dragging him down the hallway. The encounter isn't a bust though- Sam looks at her over his shoulder as his girlfriend chatters on about something, seemingly not noticing his inattention.

Her small victory carries her through the rest of the day; ignoring the stares from classmates, the shocked expression of Mr. Shue's face when she shows up for Glee and the covert glances her fellow Glee members throw her way. The best part of Glee is that Sam slightly rebuffs Santana's attempts at being clingy.

_Tuesday- Black Canary_

She chooses a slightly more conservation television-inspired version of the comic book costume next. Leather is chafing, the fishnet stockings make her feel like a hooker and the overuse of kohl on her face isn't pleasant-feeling, but the costume overall is no worse than the previous day's.

She gets as many stares as with her other costume, but the females of McKinley have a bigger issue with her sort-of skimpy outfit. This time a lot more name calling is involved. She takes it all in stride- her ultimate goal is Sam and she can stand some name calling in exchange.

She forgoes seeing him at his locker- knowing that Santana will have shown up early just to limit their interaction. She instead opts for waiting until basketball practice ends since Santana can't be around. She wears her costume proudly and tries avoiding letting him see her at all, but she doubts she actually accomplishes that.

"Hi."

He comes out of the locker room, hair still clinging to droplets of water and his shirt sticking to his biceps. He pauses, gives her the once over five times and tries to keep the smile from curling onto his face.

"Hi." He shuffles from one to the other and fingers the zipper on his basketball duffle. "You look…" he really can't finish that sentence appropriately.

"How was practice?" He keeps shuffling and shifting until she starts it as well. They look like they're doing an awkward, out-of-rhythm dance.

"Great." He switches the duffle from one shoulder to the other and Quinn can't take the fidgeting anymore.

"Sam…" She reaches for his hands to stop him and his eyes leave hers and snap to where she's touching him. "Please stop fidgeting. You're making me nervous."

He brings his gaze back to hers.

"Nice costume. I saw you trying to duck away so I couldn't see it." He smirks. "Although the school was buzzing about it all day. I'd heard all the details by lunch."

Quinn smiles back and gives a little twirl.

"What do you think?"

His tone changes.

"Why are you doing this Quinn?"

They both know she really doesn't have to give an explanation- they both know why she's dressing up.

"I love you Sam." She says it with such conviction that she surprises herself. "I know I messed up with Finn and I'm sorry for lying to you, but it doesn't change how I feel. I love you. This is me, acting like a fool to try to get you back."

He sighs.

"I know. But it's not going to work."

She leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek. They're eyes are locked the entire time.

"It won't stop me from trying."

"Santana's going to make your life- and mine- a living hell."

Quinn pauses to think about it- Santana has been her rival since middle school. Nothing is worse than having her as your enemy. Sam is worth it though.

"I know." She whispers. "But you're worth it."

She turns to leave, and when she looks back at him, he's still frozen in place.

_Wednesday- Sailor Moon_

The hair extensions make her feel like her hairs being pulled, the choker feels tight around her throat and the skirt- again- is too short, but this time she's more comfortable in the costume. By now, the school is use to her showing up dressed up so the novelty has sort of worn off.

The guys still objectify her openly, but the girls have resorted to talking about her behind her back- and normally loud enough for her to hear. The majority of rumors- started by a seething Santana- portray her as easy and she spends the first half of the day dodging groping hands and ignoring invitations to the janitor's closet.

At lunch, she opts to sit outside in the football bleachers instead of having to suffer through another day of lunch in the cafeteria being accosted by boys and being called a slut by hoards of girls passing by behind fake coughs. She's barely unwrapped the sandwich she brought from home when she hears someone sit next to her. She expected anyone else but Sam to be the one who sat next to her.

She sits there, frozen and eyes wide.

"Hey."

He gives her a small wave and sets down the lunch tray in his hand. He begins digging in and eventually she starts to as well. She slowly chews on her meal and doesn't make an attempt to speak. He sought her out- there's got to be a reason- and she won't push him and drive him away.

"So, regional's are this weekend. Think we're ready?"

She nods and throws him a smile.

"I think we'll do better than at sectionals. We'll totally defeat the Warblers this time."

"You think?"

Quinn smiles and Sam smiles back.

"Naturally. Nationals will be amazing. New York! Can you imagine?"

She gushes about everything she wants to do in the Big Apple.

"Hopefully you get a chance to all that."

She doesn't expect it, but when his hand lands on her own in her lap, she blushes and shyly smiles at him. Sam's blushing too and she's so happy that it seems she's getting somewhere with him.

His hand stays in her lap, even after they've both finished their meals.

"Sam…" She bites her lip and watches him scoot a millimeter closer, unintentionally she thinks. "I miss you."

He looks away and she waits for him to shift away.

"I miss you too. But we had issues Quinn." He says instead.

Her expression is solemn.

"I know and I'm sorry. If there was one thing I wish I could take back it'd be that I ever hurt you like that. Finn and I never really resolved our issues and I guess I was just needed closure."

She can feel the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, refusing to fall, and Sam's deadly quiet.

"I regret hurting you. More than you'll ever know."

He removes his hand from hers and spends the rest of the lunch period staring out seemingly unseeingly at the football field. When the bell signaling the end of lunch finally rings, she gives him a chance to get up and start heading in. When he doesn't move, she thinks he might have missed hearing it.

"Sam, lunch is over."

His head turns slightly in her direction, but a moment later he still hasn't made an attempt to leave. She stands up, scoots past him and heads down. Before she completely leaves, she turns back around to look at him.

"Bye."

He makes no effort to acknowledge or stop her, so she leaves. He doesn't come to Glee Club that day and Santana spends the entire practice making snide comments directed at her until Mr. Shue snaps.

_Thursday- Trinity from the Matrix_

She comes in with her all black leather getup- that rubs her skin awkwardly- and immediately she can tell the boys are disappointed that she's out of her costume phase and didn't come to school in one. Except that she did. The Matrix is one of Sam's favorites.

Santana's at her locker waiting for her.

"Santana." Her tone is clipped.

"Skank." Is the reply.

"Charming S. Always a pleasure." Quinn moves her hands in a shooing motion. "Go away."

She manages to bump Santana away from her locker and exchanges books. Santana cross her arms and glares at her.

"Lookie here slut. Stay away from my man." She pushed Quinn. "I knows what you're doing and it ain't gonna fly."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana went around giving threats, but everyone knew she didn't really fight often. Okay, so she'd been slapped by the girl once, but she still, the fight was a draw at worst.

"Santana… if you're having issues with Sam, it's not my fault."

"Of course it's your fault. Hotastic you been dressing like a freakin' cartoon character to get his eyes on you. But guess what? He's with me. He doesn't want you. After all, canckles and stretch marks aren't sexy."

"I'm sure he appreciates all the experience you've gotten. I'm sure the STDs and the life rafters in your sweater are so attractive."

The girls glared at each other, arms crossed and feet set shoulder length apart. That's how Sam found his girlfriend and ex.

"Ladies," his eyes darted between them. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Santana growled quickly.

"Less than nothing." Quinn added.

Even though she wasn't looking at him, Quinn knew Sam didn't believe them for one second. They continued to glare at each other until the warning bell rang.

"Whore." Santana spat at her before grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him the opposite way of either of their classes. "Let's go Mouth."

Quinn watched them go- Sam angrily speaking to Santana so low she couldn't hear and Santana glowering over her shoulder.

She avoids Santana like the plague- and considering that Santana has attached herself to Sam's side- she doesn't get to see Sam either. After school, after everyone in afterschool sports has already left, she made her way to her locker.

The word whore is prominently written across her locker. She can guess the culprit.

"I'm sorry about her."

Quinn jumps and whips around to look at Sam.

"Don't sneak up on me." She digs into her purse, pulls out a water bottle and cloth, and turns back around to begin scraping the marker off.

Sam doesn't go away, despite how short she was with him. A few minutes in, after furiously scrapping, Sam stops her hand by placing his over hers. She tries to avoid turning around, tries to hold back the tears, but he doesn't let her and seconds later she crying in his arms. She clutches his shirt, buries her face in shoulder and quietly sobs. He rubs her back and smoothes down her hair and murmurs that she'll be okay over and over in her ear.

She finally pulls away what seems like years later.

"Sorry about that." She wipes the tears streaks away and whips out a mirror to check her make-up.

"It's okay."

Quinn smiles indulgingly at him.

"Thanks for being so nice." She picks up the backpack she dropped, forgoes opening her locker and start down the hallway. She's almost to the end of it when Sam's voice stops her.

"Quinn…" she half-turned towards him and placed a pleasant expression on her face, to let him know she was okay. "It'll all be okay. I promise."

She nods at his words. For some reason she actually believes him.

_Friday- Neytiri from Avatar_

She'd planned on dressing up as Neytiri, going as far as painting her skin and having spent hours learning Na'vi. But after the disaster that was the previous day, she convinces her mother to let her skip school. Her attempt to win back Sam majorly backfires on her and her reputation is more in the dumps than before.

She mopes for the first part of the day, after lunch she resigns herself never being with Sam again, and finally by four o'clock she's made peace with it all. The bus for Regionals is leaving in an hour and half and her suitcase is already packed. She calls Mr. Shue to confirm the time she needs to be there and at two minutes till the bus leaves, her mother drops her off in the parking lot.

She boards the bus, avoiding eye contact with anyone- except Mr. Shue- and sits in the very last seat on the bus. Nowhere near anyone else. After the head count is done, the bus takes off and she puts in her headphones and closes her eyes.

The feeling of someone shaking her jolts her out of the sleep she unconsciously fell into.

"Sam?" She asked confused, pulling off the headphones. She looked around and noticed no one else was on the bus. "Where are we?"

"We stopped for dinner."

She nods, puts up her music player and starts to stand up when she notice Sam hasn't moved out of her way.

"Sam?"

"Can we talk?" He motions for a seat.

She sits back down and scoots over. They're silent for a minute until Sam faces his towards hers.

"I broke up with Santana." Quinn's speechless.

"The sex getting to be too much?" She jokes.

He wrings his hands and doesn't acknowledge her joke.

"I've been thinking… I rushed into a relationship with Santana. I wasn't over you."

She sucks in a breath. Is he saying he is now?

"I'm still not over you. But what you did, it hurt me. Deeply. You made me feel inferior to Finn."

She holding back tears and she can tell his eyes are watering up too.

"I didn't mean too. I had a lot of what if questions concerning Finn. My relationship with him didn't end naturally and I guess I remembered it differently that what actually happened. When I lost you, I realized I could never be with him because I was too in love with you."

"But you had doubts!"

"I'm human." She whispered to him. "I make mistakes." She held his hands in hers. "But I know now that it's you. I pick you."

She could feel the tears streaming down her face and his eyes are leaking too. He reaches forward to wipe her face and then, suddenly, their moving slowly toward one another.

"Sam," Their lips are barely a hair away. "Oel ngati kameie."

His lips slowly extended into a smile. "You learned Na'vi?"

She nodded adamantly.

"I love you too." He mumbled before placing his lips on hers. It was a short, extremely sweet kiss and Quinn swooned in her seat.

When they separated, the pressed their foreheads together.

"I do love you Quinn, but the trust is gone."

"I know."

"We'll have to start all over again."

She kissed him and laced their hands.

"I'd really like too."

"Good. Me too." He stood, held out his hand and pulled her up. After their fingers were laced, he led her off the bus and into the diner. Quinn trailed after him smiling like a demented fool the entire bus ride to hotel.

Three days later, as they return to Lima, they're Nationals-bound and all Quinn can think about is the fact that even in his sleep Sam's holding her tight.

_Six months later…_

She finally gets a chance to use her Avatar costume. They're relationship- though often slow to trust and incredibly chaste- survives Santana's attempts to destroy it. They effectively start over. When, after three months, Sam invites her over to his house for a family dinner, she knows they're hope for them.

His mother confesses to her, as they doing dishes that the family really hated Santana- something they didn't admit to Sam when he asked. She side-hugs Quinn and tells her she's happy they're back together. Her family accepts her like she never left, or did anything wrong. At the end of the night, when Sam drops her off at her front door, he tells her he loves her for the first time since Regionals.

Quinn fuses at her appearance, before giving the room one more once over. Her mother- thankfully- let her redecorate their den in foliage.

When the doorbell rings, she rushed to the door and throws it up.

"Kaltxi Baby." (Hello Baby.)

She admires him in his own Avatar costume before placing a deep kiss on his lips.

"Sayrip." (Good looking.)

She ushers him into the den and he marvels at the effort she's put into their six month anniversary.

"Pey fitseng." (Wait here.)

She runs to grab the picnic basket. Sam's already sitting when she returns and she sits, pressing against his side, and spreads out the contents of their dinner. The sparkling grape juice is opened and he pours them a glassful.

"Happy anniversary." He whispers to her, before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Happy anniversary." She whispers back, eyes shining with love.

**The End**


End file.
